dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering
} |name = Lothering |icon = Ico Village.png |image = Area-Lothering.jpg |px = 270px |type = Village |location = Central Ferelden, East of the Imperial Highway |inhabitants = Humans, Elves |population = 500 (9:30 Dragon)Searle, Mike. "Traveler's Guide: Ferelden Details". Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide. |exits = World Map Lothering chantry Dane's Refuge |characters = Leliana Sten |enemies = Bandits, Wolves, Bears, Giant Spiders, Darkspawn |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II (mentioned only) }} Lothering is a village north of Ostagar, located on The West Road. Historically, Lothering arose on a crossroads of the Imperial Highway, being a little more than a trading post serving the fortress of Ostagar to the south. In present times, however, it supplies goods to Redcliffe Village and the community of merchants and surface dwarves in the Frostback Mountain Pass. In time, the settlers became self-sufficient through mills and farmland.Dragon Age II Official Mini guide During the events of the Fifth Blight has recently become the home of many refugees escaping the darkspawn horde approaching from the Korcari Wilds. Either as a result of the current turmoil or religious duty, Lothering has a modest presence of the Chantry and their Templars. Background Places Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Quests Main quests Side quests Chanter's Board The Blackstone Irregulars Characters * Allison - quest giver * Elder Miriam - quest giver * Leliana - a possible companion Found in Dane's Refuge * Sten - a possible companion - If you free him by simply lockpicking the cage, he may refuse to come by saying "Unlocking the cage does not make me free". * Templar * Little Boy (suspected child of Goodwife Sarha) * Robbed Family (a family of elves: Robbed Man, Robbed Woman and Robbed Child) * Merchant * Chanter Devons * Doomsayer * Ser Maron * Refugees * Chasind * Helpful Refugee * Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal Enemies Entering the town *4 Bandits with leader (refer to Bandits on the Road for additional information.) Fields * Giant spider (Animal, Normal) - x6, each dropping a Toxin Extract * Bandit, Rogue,Mercenary Archer, Bandit Leader (refer to the Bandits, Bandits, Everywhere quest for more information.) * Wolf (Animal, Critter) * Black Bear (Animal, Normal) * Refugee (Human, Critter) x11 - no armor, poor quality weapons, skills limited to Precise Striking. North exit * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) Notable items See Barlin and Merchant for merchants' item lists. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , may be stolen from the unscrupulous merchant near the Chantry. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest reward. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , quest item, found on body of his mother. , obtained by demanding the highwaymen return stolen goods. Notable gifts for companions: , at Lothering. +10 to Oghren. , in the far north of Lothering where the party encounters darkspawn attacking Bodahn Feddic. +10 to Alistair. , sold by the unscrupulous merchant. + 10 to Wynne. Codex entries Containers Near highway bandits * (Ferelden, Normal) - contains trap triggers * (Generic, Normal) - contains trap triggers Southern refugee camp * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Barbarian, Critter) South of creek * (special) - six flasks and * (Generic, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Normal) * (Barbarian, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Barbarian, Normal) - outside Chantry North of creek * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Critter) - locked North bandit camp * (Barbarian, Normal) - locked * (Barbarian, Normal) Highway north exit * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Special) - contains Companion remarks One of your companions (mainly Alistair and Morrigan) may make interesting remarks at certain spots in the town: * Entering Lothering proper * Near the Chanters' Board * At the statue of Andraste in the Chantry * Exiting Lothering proper into the fields Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * In the south refugee camp * On the bridge over the creek * Near the well in the north half of the town Notes , with no negative approval regardless of who is present. * If you decline Leliana's request to join the party at Dane's Refuge, she will appear again near the northern map exit and ask if you have reconsidered her offer.}} Trivia * David Gaider named Lothering. He'd watched 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas' the night before and used that as the basis of the name. For a time, the plot of Lothering was called 'Fear and Loathing in Ferelden.' http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/1105944%26lf%3D8#1118664 * Lothering is the base of the band of Templars featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic. * An elven magi can tell Eadric that he or she is from Lothering. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden